


Pomegranate Seeds

by wilyasha



Series: King and Queen of the Underworld [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/wilyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades wishes to keep Persephone with him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> My ~~useless~~ version of the ~~rape~~ abduction of Persephone. Also listening to the Clash of the Titans soundtrack helped... a lot. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> [EDITED: 9/20/16]

He spies on her for far too long. At daybreak, he ventures to her, to watch her bathe in the cool waters. At nightfall, he watches her undress, peeling away fabrics until her dark tan flesh is revealed to him. He feels the ache in the pit of his stomach. The calculating coldness and lustful arrogance that surfaces. 

Hades does not know when she realizes that he spies upon her. Her lips lift in a coy smile as she cups her hands in the water and lifts them over her head to pour on her ample bosom. That ache spreads to his loins. Hades wants nothing more than to hold her breasts in his hands, to knead the soft flesh, to suck her dusky nipples into his mouth, to feed from her fertile body. But alas, he holds back, keeping this lustful, roaring monster within him at bay. 

Persephone is everything he wants in a queen. Her beauty, her intelligence, her kindness, her blatant and bold acceptance for those around her. Yet, she never says two words to him. Demeter keeps her locked away, behind iron bars and meticulous ancient magics. He wishes to break her free from Demeter's smothering grasp, to place Persephone in his _loving_ care.

His devious plans are not as evil as Olympians and mortals believe. He is a _fair_  god who has been cast aside for shinier metals and honors. Nevertheless, Hades plans to abduct her when no one looks their way, distracted by other activities.

Despite his previous thoughts, Persephone has not noticed his spying or his scheming. She is shocked when he wraps one hand around her throat and the other around her waist. She twists and jerks away, desperately trying to break free.

She freezes when Hades presses a chaste kiss to her temple, her body rigid against his own. Her backside presses against his groin and that deep sensation in his belly makes him want to tear her gown from her body and press her into the soft blades of grass. He does just that, revealing warm flesh to his gaze. His nose dips into the bend of her neck, inhaling sharply before pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to her fluttering pulse.

Persephone lies beneath him, soft and pliant. There is something in her eyes, something that calls to him. Perhaps it is her desperate attempts to leave her mother's side, or her dissatisfaction for her life. But Persephone suddenly clings to him, arching into his touch, legs wrapping around his waist.

When she whispers his name, he nearly falls apart. Hades pulls his clothing off in a rush. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly, fingers drumming over the skin nervously. he must remember that she is a virgin, untouched, fresh and ripe. There will be time for his twisted perversions later, ones that he's sure will enchant her innocence. But he cannot hold back as he grips his cock at the base, the head prodding at her entrance. Persephone's breath hitches in her throat.

"Hades," she gasps when she feels him surge forward. The head of his cock encased in her tight heat. He feels her maidenhead and she squirms in discomfort. "Hades, please."

It is all he hears as he pulls out before pushing back in completely, breaching her fully.

Persephone is tight, tighter than he thought she would be. She's warm and wet and he slides his cock back and forth, in and out. The scent of his arousal is thick in the air, coating his skin, permeating his very soul. Hades presses a kiss to her collarbone and then bites at the skin, breaking it. She cries out, back arching painfully.

Slowly, Hades grips the underside of her soft thighs and pushes them forward, folding her in half. Hades notices that their bodies fit like puzzle pieces, the back of her knees to the bend in his elbows. He fucks her with a new found vigor. Something uncoils in his loins. There's a pressure at the base of his spine, tickling under the skin. He is only vaguely aware as Persephone tries to cling desperately to his back, her lips finding his jaw.

She says his name again, a soft chant under her breath, and Hades will do just about anything to make her say it louder.

His skin feels hot as he fucks her once... twice... three times. His head bows and he flicks his tongue across a pebbled nipple. "Persephone," he moans against the warm flesh of her breast. Hades hoists her legs up higher until he rests her calves against his shoulders.

Persephone does nothing more than lie pliant beneath his moving body, her eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes," he growls, pistoning his hips faster. His cock throbs and Hades can feel her walls clenching and fluttering around him. She's so _delicate_. Persephone's hands move to capture his face as she opens her eyes and pulls him into a kiss. It is sloppy and uncoordinated. Hades doesn't care as he feels his climax beginning to crest. His hand snakes between them; his thumb and index finger pinches her swollen nub relentlessly. He pushes through the pleasure, sucking on her lower lip, pulling her with him.

And finally he spills inside of her, his hips stuttering momentarily. Persephone arches into his touches, into his body, and comes with him. With her face buried into his neck and her eyes shut tightly, Persephone mewls and cries and quakes beneath him. Hades presses another kiss to her open mouth, tongue licking the warm cavern. 

When Persephone gains her senses again, Hades can tell she is tensing, that she is desperate to pull away from him. The dark ache has not disappeared, but the God of the Underworld does not want her to fear him. He wants her to come _home_. He wants Persephone to stay by his side forever. Much to his chagrin, he slips free from her body and untangles their limbs. 

"Persephone, come home with me," Hades whispers against her lips. 

He watches as tears well in her eyes. She is quick to scramble for her clothing, to drape them upon her most intimate parts, those parts that he now owns. He watches her once more with feral eyes, taking in every move she makes. 

Hades swallows thickly before raising his closed fist and presenting six pomegranate seeds in his open palm. 

"You must be so hungry," Hades says. His voice is low and husky. "Here, a gift." 

Persephone eyes him warily, but soon her hunger is too great. She would rather drink honeyed wine and taste sweet red apples on her tongue, but her stomach growls. With a dainty hand Persephone reaches for the seeds, plucks them from his hand and places them in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. One... two... three... She _pauses_. 

Persephone licks her lips and smiles softly at Hades' gentleness as he brushes his free hand through her hair. Four... five... _six_... And with this finally seed, Persephone unwillingly binds herself to him. 


End file.
